


Counterclaim

by Drhair76



Series: BAU High School [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, David Rossi is tired of their shit, Emily Prentiss is a meme king, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Memes, Team as Family, and Penelope Garcia is her meme queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "What's perfect?" Derek asked and then he paused, throwing her a charming smile. "Other than you baby girl."Penelope hit him lightly across the arm. "No flirting at the lunch table. And yes, I am and so are you. But what I was saying was that we were having a debate."Spencer perked up and Dave sighed. "Why can't we ever have normal conversations?"Or, the kids just have a mellow debate.





	Counterclaim

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what my brain was on when I wrote this but I kinda like it so....

"Okay wait." Penelope said holding up a hand. "Claim: this bottle was empty so I yote it across the hallway." 

Emily, who was sitting on the other side of the lunch table, put down a red two and shook her head. "Counterclaim: yoted." 

"Yoted?" Penelope frowned as she watched Aaron change the color. "I don't think so." 

"The color's green. What are you guys arguing about?" 

"It's either 'this bottle is empty so I yote it across the hallway,' or 'this bottle is empty so I yoted."  

Aaron made a face when JJ reversed it back to him and went searching for another card. "Uh, how about neither?"

  Emily raised her eyebrow. "Alright then boss man, what do you got?"  

"Counterclaim: yeethed." Their game of uno stopped and everyone stared at the black haired man.  

"Oh my goodness." Penelope laughed. "That...that's just golden. Simply perfect." 

"How long have you spent thinking about that one?" JJ asked, a small laugh in her voice.

  "It simply came to mind." Aaron said with a shrug. He was biting back a smile and Emily could tell.  

"You've definitely thought about this before." She said cheekily. "No one has an answer that readily."  

"You did." 

Emily put down a green seven. "Well yeah, but that's to be expected. Memes are kinda my thing."  

"Ah ah!  _Our_  thing." Penelope tsked. Emily reached over, gave the colorful girl a high five and she laughed in delight.  

Penelope put down a blue seven and Aaron rolled his eyes. 

"I wasn't aware that memes were made for a fixed audience." Aaron said and Emily stuck her tongue out at him. 

While they were preoccupied, JJ snuck down a draw two and casually leaned against her hand. 

"Don't try and look innocent Jen, I saw that card." Aaron said playfully. He put down his own draw two and Emily groaned. 

"Is that Uno?" Morgan asked walking up to their lunch table with Spencer and Dave. "Deal me in." 

"Where have you guys been?" JJ asked.  "Looking for this one." Dave sighed, pointing a finger at Spencer. The boy in question flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  

"I got caught up in the library."  

Derek shot Spencer a fond look and Dave chuckled.  

"Oh wait!" Penelope exclaimed. "This is perfect!"  

"What's perfect?" Derek asked and then he paused, throwing her a charming smile. "Other than you baby girl." 

Penelope hit him lightly across the arm. "No flirting at the lunch table. And yes, I am and so are you. But what I was saying was that we were having a debate."  

Spencer perked up and Dave sighed. "Why can't we ever have normal conversations?"  

"The claim was," Penelope continued, pointedly ignoring Dave. "that you'd say 'this bottle is empty so I yote it across the hallway.' Or you'd say yoted. Or yeethed."  

Morgan blinked. "Who said yeethed?"

"Aaron." And at Derek's shocked look, she nodded. "I _know_. Crazy right?" 

"Not that crazy." Dave sighed in that exaggerated manner of his as he dealt himself into their stagnant game of Uno. "In freshman year, he was the most annoying person in our class." 

Aaron smirked. "Maybe. But you loved me."  "That's what you think." Dave said unable to hide his grin.

  "So what do you say Derek?" Emily asked. Penelope changed the color to red and dealt Derek and Spencer some cards.  

"Maybe....just yeet." He said with a shrug. "This bottle is empty so I yeet it across the hallway." 

"Boring." Emily huffed. "And grammatically incorrect."  

Derek made a face at her. Dave put down a red six and nudged Derek to go.  

"We should ask Alex." JJ offered. "She'd probably give us a lecture about how we aren't speaking english but after all that she'd answer." 

"She'd probably say yit." Spencer said quietly, laying down a red skip.  

"This bottle is empty so I yit it across the hallway." Penelope hummed. "I think I like that 187."  

Dave sighed again. "Again, I restate my earlier question: why don't we ever have normal conversations?"  

"Cause you wouldn't like us if we did." JJ said knowingly and Dave would never let them know it, but she was right.  


End file.
